Together
by royymustangg
Summary: Riza and Roy's first date goes wrong when Roy lands in the hospital after moving Riza out of the way of a speeding car. Only to find out his dream and goal, might just slip through his grasp.


**Author's note:** I'm a big fan of Royai and wanted to contribute to the beautiful writing for this ship. Though, I'm sure I have a long way before writing anything fantastic, ha. Nevertheless, enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer:** FMA is not mine nor do I make profit off of my writing.

* * *

 **Together**

As he slowly regains consciousness, a growl escapes Roy's lips when he notices the agonizing pain on the back of his head, causing him to squeeze his eyes tightly and frown his eyebrows in a state of discomfort. Vaguely, he could remember pushing his lieutenant out of the way of a speeding car gone out of control and hearing her call out his name, followed by a loud screech of tires. Afterwards, darkness, nothing but pure darkness.

Slowly, he tries to move his limbs, only to bite his tongue to hold back a scream that could surely wake the dead. Not only does his head hurt, but his entire body does. Well, this is to be expected; he should've known being hit by a car would land him in the hospital with multiple injuries and bruises.

By the heart monitor beeping beside him and the calls of medical staff only ten feet away - outside of the room, in the hallway -, opening his eyes wasn't needed in order to realize someone had taken him to the hospital. _Thank goodness I'm alive_ , he mutters to himself.

Sluggishly, he opens his onyx colored eyes to look around the room he's stationed in. In size, the room isn't much bigger than any other one, but it's obvious it is with the reclining chair in the corner. His gaze settles on the said chair because laying on it - hands folded on the armrest, head resting on her arms, and body curled up - is Riza Hawkeye. Blonde locks of hair fall out of the clip, as they lay on her face or shoulders.

The peaceful way she's sleeping is enough to make Roy smile; she's worth having his entire body stinging in horrible pain. As much as he hates the displeasure of laying in this bed with multiple bandages, he'd do this again, if it were to save the woman, who means the world to him.

As cliche as it sounds, the sleeping goddess happens to be the one person, he can't live without.

Riza groans in her sleep before leaning up in the chair, caramel brown eyes closed as she stretches her body, hands raising high and feet leaning forward. Only when her eyes open and land on the Bridger general does she move to his side, a smile of disbelief and gratitude present on her face.

Roy could see tiny tears forming on the side of her eyes and doesn't dare to make a move to wipe them away. Mostly because he'd probably scream, but he also knows she must have been worried and needed to let out the rest of her tears. Once again, he hurt her. He scared her.

"The doctors had to do an emergency surgery." Riza tells him, her tone is low, but she's talking quickly. "They had to place metal plates and screws inside your legs and arms." She scoots one of the plastic chairs on the side towards the bed where she can sit and hold Roy's hand. She wasn't going to leave his side anytime soon. And that's exactly what he both wants and needs. At the moment, he's defenseless; he needs the hawk to watch his back.

"The car must have done a real number on me, huh? Sorry about making you cry again." Grinding his teeth together, Roy lifts one hand up to cup Riza's cheek. It's awkward not to have his usual white gloves on, but he can't complain too much. Her cheeks are burning up, hotter than any flame he could ever make. With his thumb, he gently wipes the tears falling down her face away. He smiles once more, looking up into the galaxy of her eyes.

"And here I thought I'd make do not to hurt you again." Seeing her cry is heart breaking.

"Don't worry, sir, you didn't. I'm overwhelmed, that is all. I'm grateful you're fine." Riza's hand curls around Roy's that is still placed on the bed. Their fingers intertwine and they mutually grasp the other in attempt to make sure this is real. Since the second she told him she would be nothing without him to the point she'd take her own life, he's made sure to keep himself breathing. Even if he had to meet truth again - this time willingly - and lose his sight all over again, he wouldn't allow himself to die and leave Riza all by herself, alone in this cruel and god forsaken world. No car crash in the world could take his soul, not on his watch.

"How can I not be when I have you watching over me?" The comment makes Riza chuckle. "I highly doubt you'd let me die, anyway. I could be on my deathbed - an inch away from dying - and you'd still figure out a way to keep me here." Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd make a deal with the grim reaper just for him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Should I ask a nurse for a cup of water? I'm sure you must be thirty." She's right. His lips are chapped and his lungs are practically screaming for water or any type of liquid. Time has been a mystery to Roy, he can't recall when the crash happened or see what time it is. Slowly, he nods and waits, as he watches her exit the room. Judging by the pain in his body, he assumed he was do for his next round of pain medicine.

Soon enough, Riza comes back with a cup of water, a nurse, and a doctor. The nurse removes the empty IV bag and replaces it with a bag full of medicine inside. "Hello, Bridger General, Mustang. I'm your doctor and surgeon, Dr. Williams." The doctor smiles and waves to the nurse. "This is your nurse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I owe you for helping me."

"Now, don't say that. It's my job to save lives." Dr. Williams licks his finger - much to Riza's disgust - before flicking through the papers on the clipboard, trying to find the information he took note of and needed to tell Roy. Finally, he finds the piece of paper. The older man rolls over beside Roy, his attitude slightly changing. "Young man, the car hurt and bent you up pretty bad. I've heard my fair share of stories of you being reckless. However, for a while, that will have to change."

Roy doesn't respond, he pouts like a two year old who isn't allowed a lollipop from the candy shop. "For the next six months, you'll need to either live in rehab or with someone who can help you around. You're going to need physical therapy. There is also the chance that you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"What?" Hearing the noise causes Roy to freeze with his eyes growing as wide as an apple and mouth hanging open. No, this can't be happening. He's suppose to be going up the ranks, promoted steadily, but surely. He can't train and work to become the next fuhrer while taking timed leave from the military.

Around him, the whole world stops. Roy can't see Riza or the doctor, nor can he see the nurse. His whole world is crumbling. Since he can remember, all he's wanted was to right the wrongs of his past and change this country for the better. When he had the chance, he gave up the one job he's ever wanted more than anything. And now, if his legs don't return to the way they use to be, he might as well kiss that dream goodbye.

Roy doesn't even know what else to say or what to think. "I'll take care of him." A voice chimes in, knocking him back into reality. It's Riza, standing tall with might. "As his Lieutenant and assistant, I'll take care of him." She looks at him with determination. "One way or another, sir, you'll walk again."

"Aren't you a sweetheart!" The nurse squeals, blushing.

"I'm not sweet, I just refuse to give up." Riza speaks strictly, showing no distress with the news. "Especially if it involves him."

Feeling the tension in the air, the Doctor stands up as well from his chair.

"Well, Be back soon! Make sure to eat lunch when the lovely nurse brings you it." Smiling one more time, the doctor and nurse escape out of the room, leaving Roy still shocked. His eyes have gone dark and his fingers are twitching in an odd way. The sudden touch on his cheek has him looking up, eyes meeting Riza's.

Riza doesn't tell him anything, she understands that empty, faithful words won't help anything. She leans her forehead on his - he doesn't even flinch - and uses her free hand to grab Roy's. They sit there in silence for a while, listening to the beating of each other's heart, focusing on their breathing. All the anxiety and stress seem to fade away during that time, his nerves finally calming down when she leans away. _How did I get so lucky? Why me? Why did she pick me?_

"Will you help me?" Roy leans forward this time, his face leaning on the delicate and muscular shoulder of Riza's. "Will you stay by my side?"

"No matter where you go, even to hell or above, I'll be right there with you." Delicate fingers play through raven colored hair.

"Together."

While the Hawk's eye watches his back, the fiery flames protect her wings.

Together, Roy and Riza make the best two-man team.

"Is it just me or did the doctor sound too happy to leave?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Sir."

 _Always together._


End file.
